


don't know you

by orphan_account



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Break Up, Cheating, M/M, Unhealthy Relationships, lapslock, nothing too graphic with the abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-28 18:45:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11423907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: five ways to lose your teddybear.





	don't know you

**Author's Note:**

> mentions of abuse (nothing graphic), cheating, and in general unhealthy relationships. if this triggers you, please don't read!! be safe

  1. _hug and hit_



mingyu was upset yet again with his boyfriend. it was a daily routine, wonwoo expected this to occur every day, every week, every minute. there was always something he did that made mingyu upset, but he never told him what it was.

instead mingyu resorted to hitting him. sometimes it wouldn’t be to severe, he would just punch wonwoo’s shoulders or shove him way harder than he should’ve. if he was being honest, it bothered him a bit too much. he never said anything to make him stop and continued to endure the hurtful actions. at the end of the day, mingyu would hug him and apologize. he’s sure he didn’t mean it though.

 

  1. _humiliate_



“you know, jun takes better care of me than you do. why don’t you ever try harder?” mingyu glares at his boyfriend giving him a smirk. he hopes he’s pushing all the right buttons to make wonwoo mad.

wonwoo just sits there looking at him, wondering why he even bothers dealing with this anymore.

“i don’t know. what do you want me to do, mingyu?”

“forget it. i’m going over to jun’s apartment, maybe he’ll show me a good time while i’m there.”

wonwoo watched as his boyfriend’s walks out their front door to see another man.

 

  1. _ignore_



it was their one year anniversary. wonwoo prepared something special for his boyfriend hoping it would make him feel much better.

he was wrong as always.

mingyu didn’t bother to show up to their dinner reservation or even respond to wonwoo’s texts. he wouldn’t be surprised if mingyu was out with someone else, having a more entertaining night than wonwoo.

he receives a call and feels hopeful, but it’s not mingyu. it’s just his friends. “wonwoo, are you okay? we’re worried about you. if you want you can come spend the night and watch movies with me and shua.”

he hangs up before he can give them answer. he mentally reminds himself to apologize to jeonghan for suddenly doing that.

wonwoo still wonders why he hasn’t left yet.

 

  1. _dump_



mingyu is slamming his fists on the table now, trying to get any sort of reaction out of his now _ex_ -boyfriend.

“is that all you have to say? “okay”? you’re not even going to try to convince me to fucking stay?”

“who am i to stop you, mingyu? you always did whatever you wanted. this time is no different.”

mingyu responds by throwing water into wonwoo’s face, drenching his face and t-shirt. “you’re a real pathetic joke, jeon wonwoo.”

wonwoo is happy this relationship is over. he wasn't the one to end it, but he’s sure if he tried to mingyu wouldn’t mutually agree on it. his main goal was to ruin and taunt wonwoo and he wouldn’t stop until he did just that.

to put it shortly, his mission was accomplished.

 

  1. _burn_



mingyu burned all the things that could possibly remind him of wonwoo right in front of him. his clothes he let him borrow, polaroids, stuffed animals, letters, everything. nothing of their past was left besides the abuse wonwoo endured.

he wonders why wonwoo never stopped him, not even once. why did wonwoo endure the things he put him through? mingyu thinks it’s because wonwoo really did love him, a little bit too much.

wonwoo looks down at the fire in front of him. all the old happy memories are gone now and there’s no getting them back. he thinks to himself, _i’m free now. i can leave._

which is exactly what he does. he looks up at mingyu and gives him a smile, walking away from the fire and his ex-boyfriend.

“wait,” mingyu says, doing nothing but watching wonwoo leave right in front of him. “wonwoo!”

wonwoo hears his name being yelled, but continues to walk. he won’t give in to mingyu anymore.   


_i wish you would turn back when i call out to you_

_so i can repay you for all that you gave me_

_so i could give you happiness._

**Author's Note:**

> title inspired by don't know you by heize (actual fic is based off the video in a way)
> 
> relationships like this aren't healthy and if you see yourself in a relationship like this, please reach out to someone!! i love you guys lots and always remind to take care of yourself


End file.
